Filtration devices utilizing various kinds of granular media are extensively used in the treatment and purification of aqueous and non-aqueous fluids. At municipal and industrial applications, these devices take the form of columnar, vessel, or fixed bed configurations, while at point of use consumer applications, they are usually small tubular filters that can be inserted in line in a municipal fluid distribution system or a more limited smaller scale fluid distribution system. While a string wound, melt blown, or other kinds of non-woven filters in similar tubular configuration are primarily intended to remove sediments from the fluids, the filters containing granular material are designed to remove specific contaminants or impurities from the fluids. Depending on the nature of the contaminant, appropriate material is selected having chemical or physical affinity for that particular contaminant or impurity. One of the most commonly used granular medium is an activated carbon for removing color, odor and many types of dissolved organic impurities. Some other commonly used media are green sands, alumina, silica, titania, iron oxide, and synthetic ion exchange resins.